Copy Kratts
by WK Forever
Summary: Chris finds himself taken by Zach and his dear old friend, Toodles (NOT!) goes in and perverts his dear friends.
1. Chapter 1

"Up, up! And away!" Cried excited Chris, as he swung the vines down, down... "OFT!" He banged into the nearby tree. Still hanging on to the vine, he went down again... into another tree.

Martin stood looking at his dumbfounded brother, "Aviva... I think he's killing himself."

Aviva was jaw dropped as Chris constantly banged into trees until finally he crashed unto the ground into another tree. Still he was muttering his excitement and hitting himself against that tree.

"Chris, CK. Come on inside."

Chris muttered, "After I swim the lava of Hawaii."

Martin and Aviva gasped. Martin gulped, "I hope it's not that medicine."

"I guess... We better make sure he won't fly the Tortuga."

Chris still was goofy in many ways. He stood up and muttered, "I'm flying!"

Martin scoffed, "More like walking."

Aviva smiled, "It's okay. He lost his mind and hopefully for a little bit. Come on, Chris. It's time for... For..."

Martin whispered, "Honey."

"What? Honey! Time for... MARTIN!"

Martin said, "What?"

"Honey is a term for marriage!"

"Yeah, but you forgot. Chris likes honey... Honey from bees from flowers."

"Oh, right. Chris, it's time for your honey tasting thingy."

Chris was walking strange. He smiled the wrong direction, "To honey ocean now!"

Martin facepalmed and shook his head.


	2. Chapter 2

Chris was finally sitting in the Tortuga looking at his creature power discs. It was fingering each one, quietly. Everyone thought he was normal. But not for long.

Chris picked up a wolf disc, "Oooo! The ultimate kite flying disc!"

Everyone looked at Chris, wondering what on earth he was talking about. The brother picked up another and grinned, "Lava drink! That must be hot!"

Aviva shammed her head on her desk.

Chris pushed a disc away and smiled, "Hockey toy!"

Martin gathered Chris' disc and said, "Okay, Crazy Kratt. Your name is Crazy today."

"My little plates!"

Martin put them back in Chris' collection, "No more creature discs, Crazy."

Crazy... I mean, Chris didn't like Martin doing that. As everyone went back to normal, he got up and went to Jimmy, who was playing video games. He looked up and grinned, "Trains!"

Martin looked up from his phone (He was texting Laura, his girlfriend), "Crazy dude."

Chris leaped up and took hold of Aviva's wiring. Aviva said, "Chris!"

Chris climbed unto the top and saw no train. He got frustrated and turned... Five buckets of paint sat in the corner, "Barrels!"

Koki said, "I'll go check on him."

Martin stood up, "I second the motion. I just told Laura about Crazy."

Aviva sighed, "I third the motion."

Jimmy answered, "I'll stay with my game."

As the trio went upstairs. Chris was with these 'barrels' already making a mess. As Aviva opened the door, she screamed, "CHRISTOPHER WILLIAM KRATT!"

The painted brother looked up at her, and smiled, "Barrels!"

Martin looked over and said, "Uh, oh... We need to Chris-proof this place. All because of your malfunctioned invention, Aviva."

"CHRISTOPHER KRATT!"

Chris fingered the floor with orange paint. Since it was very runny, he dipped his hands in some of it and splashed it all over the place. Aviva got so angry that she cried, "Jimmy! Fast speed to the ocean!"

Jimmy got to the pilot section so bad and grinned as the Tortuga flew by his command, "I guess I am not the only trouble maker in town."

In five minutes, the Tortuga landed in the sea. Aviva had her gloves on and was pushing Chris into the sea, "Lava!" Cried the little brother, excitedly.

Martin said, "I think it was a bad idea. We can't wash him, so the salt will. But he swimming in lava... I just don't get it."

Chris went under to capture the moments of surviving this hot liquid. He saw all manners of fish. He grinned as he gulped. He went up and cried, "HELP!"

"Now, he's normal," Groaned Martin.

Chris splashed in the ocean under the Tortuga. His eyes beamed fear, "MARTIN! Aviva! Help!"

Aviva said, "Come on, you wanted to swim in lava. So you have it."

Chris made a face, "Lava? This is the ocean! HELP!"

Martin said, "Well, well, well, why help?"

Chris started to cry. His friends didn't believe him and didn't have mercy. So he turned away, "Okay... I'll play."

So Chris went under and started crying in the sea. He put on his mask and said, "Why? I called for help and they didn't listen. I feel weak and I shouldn't be in this place. So I guess, I'm on my own...

"I never imagine my self out on my own

Trying to find what's next for me

The Tortuga has always been my home

Maybe now there's more than I could be...

"I guess as time goes by

everybody has to go out on their own

And maybe someday I'll have to try

Something new that's just for me

A little something I could be

Just my own so I don't feel left behind..."

Chris lay his body on a rock. He looked out on the reef, feeling left behind. The Tortuga's shadow made him shiver.

"So the Wild Kratt thinks he's being hated?" Said Zach as he ate his cookie, "Ha! I can make him useful."

Minutes later, Martin noticed how long Chris was under. He quickly slipped his mask on, "I'm going to check on him." And with a minor splash, Martin was underwater. He saw his brother on a rock, still. He cried, "Chris!"

Chris looked up as Martin curved in beside him, "What do you want?"

"I was worried about you! What's wrong?"

"What do you what's wrong? I have no strength to swim. You don't care! Instead, you pushed me into the sea!"

"Because you were fooling around with paint!"

Chris frowned, "And my call for help!"

Martin realized he made a mistake, "Come on, little brother. You don't have much air left..."

"I rather die!"

Martin gasped, "No... No, you're not. You are staying with us. Come on, I'll help you up. Brothers?"

Chris looked at Martin's hand and said, "No."

Martin gasped. Chris got off the rock and swam for a second then, starting panting. Martin took hold of Chris and swam to the surface. He threw Chris onto the Tortuga's flooring, where the Kratt brother, lay trying to catch his breath.

Chris opened his eyes to Aviva's sneakers. He looked up to see her angry. Martin was looking at him from behind her. Koki was scared and Jimmy held on to his controller.

Chris sat up weakly and fell at her feet. He was so tired.

"Chris..."

He looked up at her with painful eyes. Aviva fell at his level and hugged him, "Don't do that again."

Chris curled up in her grasp. He rested up against her for protection and comfort. Since some paint stains was still on his clothes, Aviva didn't care, but was happy he was still alive.


	3. Chapter 3

Zach inched his ship closer to the sleeping Tortuga. Chris and Martin were unaware of the Zachbots which snuck in through the top window. Chris was asleep in his hammock, holding close a blanket, and sucking his thumb.

Martin slept under Chris in his sleeping bag. He was snoring a bit so he couldn't hear the zachbots. Koki and Jimmy were asleep else where. Aviva was sleeping in her hammock just beside Chris', which her hand gripping his end of blanket, so any sudden movements would wake her.

The zachbots saw Aviva gripping the blanket. One zachbot changed his claw into scissors and clipped the blanket. Such clever thinking didn't wake Aviva at all. The other zachbot notice Chris was waking up and took out a potion and pull it under the alert brother, who fell asleep seconds later.

As soon as the coast was clear, the third zachbot held the clipped end of the blanket as the other zachbots took Chris' hammock down from the poles and wrapped him tightly in the fabric. The fourth zachbot took out another sheet and it was transformed into a hammock and the third zachbot put Aviva's hand down without waking her up. The first two picked up the wrapped brother and soared away while the other two hid in the Tortuga.

The zachbots went to Zach's ship and pull the bundle on his operation table. Zach took hold of the straps and pulled them off. Chris came out, sleeping like nothing ever happened.

"Let's leave now, Zachbots. Or else he will wake up and call for help."

So quickly and quietly the ship disappeared over the night's horizon.


	4. Chapter 4

Aviva was first to wake up that morning. She pulled her hand over and said, "C- Chris?! Chris!"

Martin woke up and said, "Chris? What?"

"Martin! Chris is gone! His hammock is white! It was green, I swear!"

Martin quickly got up and looked. The blanket was cut at the end, "Uh, Aviva..."

"What?"

"This was a piece of Chris' blanket. It got cut!"

The invisable Zachbots recorded the scene. Zach was laughing his head off, "You fools!"

Chris was awake now. His body was weak from Zach's beatings. Chris howled in pain as he tried to stretch himself on the floor.

Zach walked over him, "Really? You will work for me. Remember Toodles?"

Chris looked up and said, "Toodles?"

"Zachbot?"

The zachbot transformed into Evil Chris, who wore red. Chris gasped, "No!"

Evil Chris smiled, "Sorry, dude. I have come back to haunt you. I will go to your friends and make them kick YOU out."

Chris cried out, "No! No! No!"

The zachbot laughed evilly. Zach smiled as he shook Toodles' shoulder, "First, my friend, is a makeover. They will not believe you if you are wearing red."

The zachbot transformed. The shirt changed quickly. The shorts turned more lighter. The hair more darker. "There a complete match."

Chris was bleeding in tears. He washed his hands in his own water, scared that he would not have a home, "Where could I live?!"

"With me!" Laughed Zach in an evilly way.

Chris cried out, "NNNNNOOOOOOOO!"

Toodles swam his way to the Tortuga and saw Chris' friends standing on the balcony. He checked to see if he was still green and swam closer, "Hey, guys!"

Martin turned. Luckily the disguise worked, "Chris! Oh, Chris! You scared us! Where were you? Why was your hammock white? What happened to your blanket?!"

Toodles pushed Martin aside, "Too many questions! I just had a morning swim and you are questioning me?"

Aviva said, "But... I was holding on to see if you are okay."

"Sure, I am, dearest."

The gang beamed in shock. Toodles realized quickly in his thoughts that he had fooled the gang once. He quickly said, "You are such a dear to care for me, I meant. I remember those college days," Knowing too much about his arch enemy.

Aviva beamed slightly, "You mean it? But you broke up with me."

"I didn't mean it, and you know that."

Martin frowned, "All those times?!"

"Sure! Explain the moments I have touched you. I had feelings for you."

"Chris, you're acting weird," Said Jimmy."

Toddles frowned, "Really? I am. I didn't notice. Besides, we haven't told you all yet, but Aviva and I were busy some nights."

Aviva gasped, "Chris! You're lying."

"Oh, you're lying."

Martin said, "Aviva? I can't believe you're not a mother!"

"Martin," Blushed Aviva, "He's lying. It's not true."

Koki frowned, "Then, why the blushing face?"

Aviva gasped, "I'm sorry! I didn't have sex with him. I swear."

Toddles turned away and grinned, "One down, three to go."

"What Chris?"

Toodles turned to see Martin, burned with fury, "Oh. I said that the poor one... She's down. You three have to go."

"What?"

"What I mean is you three are going apart. Aviva and I have been busy..."

Zach was laughing at the show. Chris stood chained in his cell, watching. He fell to the floor, pouring tears out of his eyes, "I didn't! I didn't! He's lying!"

That evening, Toodles went to the kitchen and took a sip of hot cocoa, "Hmm... Now I know why he likes this so much."

"What?"

Toodles turned to see Aviva looking at him. He smiled, "I said, 'I know now why I love this stuff,'" He thought quickly.

"Why?"

Toodles put the empty cup in the sink and grinned, "It turns a hungry man on."

Aviva backed up against the locked door, "What? I - I just got in here."

"I know."

"The door is locked... Locked."

Toodles inched closer. Aviva said, "Chris, stop."

"I am not Chris."

Aviva gasped as Toodles gripped her throat, "A word out of you, lovely, and you will never talk again." He heard a lump went down her throat as he took his other hand and touched her jacket.

Aviva blushed, "Stop! I'm not ready!"

Toodles said, "Okay. We met in your bedroom at midnight. I will tell you everything. And remember, a peep out of you and you will be dead."

"Chris..."

"Go to bed, lovely. Rest them skins."

Aviva realized that Chris' eyes were not the same. They were hazel, not brown. But his threat that she would die, made her quiet. She ran to her bedroom and fell on her bed crying herself to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Toodles entered the inventor's bedroom. Aviva quickly hid a book under her pillow. Toodles smiled, "What's up with you?"

"Leave me alone."

Toodles frowned, "I said quiet!"

Aviva inched away as his hand went under the pillow. He pulled out the book and looked into it, "Ah! Pictures of me when I was a college boy."

Aviva blushed, "Yes..."

Toodles saw his reflection of his eyes and changed them quickly to Chris' brown eyes. He turned the page and saw a picture, a long picture, of Chris and Aviva hugging under the Christmas tree, "Say, I don't remember this one."

"That one... was when you told me that you loved me. You promised to be my husband. Also, you promised never to lie about it."

"Quiet!"

Aviva shuttered as the hand touched her bare arm. Her night shirt was a tanktop. She thought that Chris was kidding around with the meeting. It got so hot that night, she dressed down. She wished she had dressed.

The hand reached her strap and a voice entered her ears, "Come on, tell me. Ain't I special to you?"

Aviva recognized Chris' silly language. Then, she knew it was him. She turned to see her friend and smiled, "Yes."

Toodles smiled. He had won. He quickly pulled his hand down the top. Aviva jumped, "Chris!"

Toodles smiled, "Special?"

Aviva looked in Chris' eyes, srring them brown. Toodles instantly captured her thoughts and pulled her to him through his words. The girl relaxed...

Zach was laughing again as he pointed at Chris in the cell, "Ha! ha! He's doing what you had NOT done!"

Chris had his back to the screen. He was sore from crying. His eyes were black as the cell. He was on his knees in wet clothes. Chris started crying again, hearing Aviva trying to make Toodles stop.

Then, she shocked him, "Chris, I know you. You would never do this. You are a shy, responsible man. This is too much for you to handle."

"I am not shy!"

Aviva frowned, "Then, explain last night!"

"What?"

"I wanted to help you get dressed for the night because of that crazy medicine. You don't remember?"

"Of course I don't."

"You refused because you blushed. You didn't want me to see you. How is this possible?"

Chris looked at his friend and thought, 'She's right. I am shy. I remember last night. She blushed me over to China. I was so red and weak, I couldn't possibly let her. Then, she told me that she was going to be a nurse and that she was used to it, I let her. I let her because I trusted her... Because I loved her.'

Chris stared at the scene, hoping this wasn't true what Toodles was about to do. He gripped the cell bars and tightly gripped them, shutting his eyes tightly. All was in his heart. He wished it could come out. He fell to the floor thinking how close she was that night. She gripped his blanket and he remembered wanting to give her one, and she refused it, telling him that she wanted to be awake when you make a sudden move.

He remembered sitting up one evening, sore... That night was the night after the zoo escape. He had that bullet in the back of his neck. Aviva cared for him and played with him. He blinked the tears, he loved her and still loves her. He had been so foolish not to tell her.

He saw Zach pressing the button and whispering into the speaker. Chris found his chance and cried, "AVIVA! IT"S THE REAL ME, CHRIS! I AM IN ZACH'S SHIP! I NEED HELP! I - LOVE YOU!"

The voice travelled through the room into the speaker. Zach cried, "NO!"

Toodles got the loud message. He shook his head as he close his ears. Aviva heard the message and snapped out of her daze, "Chris?"

"Honey, it's nothing."

Aviva took a blanket and covered herself as he pranced on her, "You're not Chris! You're... Toodles?!"

Toodles frowned, "I am Chris!"

Aviva said, "Sorry, but I want you to go," Then, without him noticing it, Aviva kicked him clean. Toodles yelped in pain as the robotic man turned normal into a destroyed Zachbot. Aviva was scared as Martin ran into the bedroom, "Aviva?!"

"Martin, your brother is in Zach's custody."


	6. Chapter 6

That morning, Aviva told the gang what she saw and heard. Koki entered into Zach's system and saw Zach groaning, "NO!"

Koki said, "Zach! Where's Chris?"

"Not telling you!"

"I'm over here!"

"Shut up, you!"

Martin entered the scene, "Let Chris go and there will be no fight,"

"He won't let me go too easily!"

"I said shut up!"

Aviva entered the screen. She said, "Zach..."

"What?"

"For your zachbots entering our Tortuga, I could enter ourselves uninvited."

"No, this place is only by invitation."

Aviva smiled, "Then, we will do the same."

Zach frowned, "You're not going to win."

Jimmy shammed his fist into his hand, "Oh, yes are. We found you. Ready or not, here we come."

Zach screamed, "Zachbots! Get moving! Quick!"

Martin smiled, "I love the game Cat and Mouse. The Turtle's the cat and Zach is the mouse. Chris is the cheese.

"Hey! I hear that!"

Aviva smiled, "He's chessey afterall."

Martin smiled, "I love that attitude."

Chris appeared in the screen through the cell, "Call that the catitude!"

Martin grinned, "We'll get you out, brother... Sooner, not later."

Chris beamed in front of his friends. He idn't feel so neglected afterall. Zach came in the screen and said, "You shut up!" And the scene went blank.

Jimmy put the Tortuga to fast mode and the ship went hover speed. Everyone had buckled unto their seats for added security.

Martin touched Aviva's shoulder, "I'm proud of you, Aviva. I think you would be just right for Chris."

Aviva blushed, "What makes you think that?"

"Chris is a highly shy person. I have seen him around you. You have taken him out of that fear and that's why he still lingers close to you. You are still like his mother. I know Mom and Dad would be proud of him. I am sure your parents would be too."

Aviva played with a lock of her hair, "So you don't mind me marrying him?"

"Why shouldn't I? I'm your sister's boyfriend."

Koki unbuckled, "Quit talking and start rushing. Zach's ship's in sight."

Martin got up and took Aviva, "Come with me. I am sure Chris will fall for you if you rescue him. I'll distract Zach and the zachbots."

"Thanks," Blushed Aviva.

As the Tortuga neared Zach's ship, the door opened to geared Martin and Aviva. Zachbots came out to stop the gang. Martin did as he promised, he swung to crash the zachbots.

"Go, Aviva!"

Aviva reached for the rope and swung unto Zach's ship. She stood up, but fell back on the ship. Martin came in behind her, "Follow me, but stay low."

Aviva crawled after Martin to the trap door. Martin broke it open and entered it first, protecting Aviva in any case. He touched the floor with Aviva behind him.

"Guys?!"

The couple jumped at Chris' response. Aviva ran first into the cell and held his hands, "CK!"

Chris beamed in her eyes. Martin pulled himself up against the cell, "Break free. I'll go distract."

Chris smiled, "No need for the rush, I got this," He pulled out a key. Aviva grinned, "You are so naughty!"

Chris inserted the key and unlocked the cell. He came out and Aviva pulled him into a tight hug. The remaining chains on his arms still connecting to the cell, dangled from over her shoulders. Martin took the key from the cell and unlocked the chain from his brother's hands. He saw Chris crying in Aviva's hair and decided not to interrupt. Finally, Chris' hands were free and he tightened his hug around Aviva.

Martin turned over and saw Aviva whispering in his ear. He knew something was bothering Chris. He smiled. Even without him telling Chris, he seemed to know how love works; or had he trusted Aviva from the beginning?

Chris left his hug and shuttered a bit. Martin said, "Okay. Hate to break this... Let's... LOOK OUT!"

Zachbots came dodging in. Zach laughed, "Think I could get let you get away quick?"

Chris gripped Aviva and pulled her behind him and Martin. It was up for the Kratt brothers. Toodles came into the scene and smiled, "Well, well, Well... Isn't it a big happy family?"

Chris frowned, "You ruined everything! You made me shatter!"

Toodles looked at his fingers, "Aww... That's my job."

Chris leaped and took hold of Toodles. Martin attacked the Zachbots. Aviva was left alone. She wrapped her arms around herself, she felt her powersuit and looked at Chris. It was her turn.

Martin inserted a disc and activated polar bear powers so he could fight the zachbots apart.

Chris was losing the battle with Toodles. He backed off, wanting another duet. Aviva took off her suit and ran to Chris, "Hands up!"

Chris froze as his hands went up, thinking he was again in trouble. But something was being put on him. He looked and saw the powersuit, "Aviva?"

The purple color changed to a green color. Aviva inserted a disc and smiled, "Go fight Toodles."

Chris looked at the disc and saw a wolf. He grinned, "Good choice. Oh, uh, thanks."

Aviva smiled, "Not a problem."

Chris beamed as he activated his suit and went back into a duel with Toodles. Martin won the battle of the zachbots and ran in to destroy Toodles. The zachbot crumbled under Martin's big paw. Chris beamed, "Thanks, bro."

Zach cried, "NO!"

The polar bear and the wolf protected Aviva and scratched the floor, ready to get Aviva's orders. Aviva said, "Zach. If you don't -"

"Just go, spare me! I'll leave you alone this time!"


	7. Chapter 7

That evening, the Tortuga was humming with excitement. Chris retired to bed early, before everyone kept him awake asking hundreds of questions.

Aviva came in his own private bedroom, where he goes if he wanted rest, and saw him comfortable in his bed. She walked over and sat on the side of the bed where Chris was lying on.

Chris looked at her and said, "Yes?"

"Just checking on you."

Chris yawned into his blanket, "I am just tired," He straightened himself flat on his back. Aviva stood up to help him there in his blankets. Chris yawned as he drew up the comforter, "Aviva?"

"Yes, Chris?"

"I was wondering and you know it. Do you have a smaller blanket I could cuddle in?"

Aviva smiled, "I have the right blanket." She disappeared out of the bedroom. Chris shut his eyes and lay back and yawned.

"CK?"

Chris looked up and saw a green fluzzy blanket. It had all shades of green stitched into it. He took it from Aviva's grasp and cuddled right into it, "Thank you."

Aviva knelt by her friend and smiled, "It's yours. I made that for you."

Chris looked up, "I thought I recognized the smell of your shampoo."

Aviva smiled, "I didn't know how to give it to you, but I did."

Chris pulled the blanket into his face as his eyes began to close. Aviva stood up and kissed the sleeping Kratt brother on the cheek. She covered him up with the comforter, turned on a fan to block out the silence, turned out the lights, and began to shut the door.

Martin came up to her, "He's asleep?"

"Yes. Comfortably."

Martin smiled, "I'm glad of it. Besides, why can't you be with him?"

Aviva stopped dead still, "Martin. He's not my husband."

Martin smiled, "I know, but he wouldn't be so shy if you sleep with him now so if you marry him, he would be happy..."

"No, I rather wait. You don't know if he wants to marry me."

"I have no doubt in my heart about that!"

"Shush. He's right there. He's tired. Good night."

"Good night. You can be with my brother anytime."


End file.
